Litozinmamon
litozinnamon (Harrison Yuan) is a well-known ROBLOXian that joined Roblox on November 21, 2009. He is most known for his game Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox at War, which is based on the 2008 first-person shooter Call of Duty: World at War. He currently works on Phantom Forces, which is heavily inspired by Call Of Duty and Battlefield. As of May 8, 2018, the game has gained over 402M+ million visits and won several awards. At one time it was the most played game on Roblox, before being overtaken by Alexnewtron's MeepCity, which has over 1 billion visits.303c87f934e7f46752a5068c405869a9 Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War, Litozinnamon's most popular game (currently broken by Roblox updates). lito has three alternate accounts: ihuntkers, which was used to store Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox At War: The Zombies! before he purchased Builders Club membership on his main account; plsdontkillmeh, who owns the official testing site for Call of Robloxia 5; and litozamzam, who owns a place that is currently in development but on hold for a place called Call of Robloxia 6: Roblox Warfare 2, which is based on the 2009 first-person shooter, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In April 2016, litozinnamon was compromised and his limiteds were stolen. His items later were recovered. Developing & Games Call of Robloxia 5 Phantom Forces Clanning Developing & Games litozinnamon is a part of DIGITAL, which is a game development group of prestige members currently developing an FPS, and a game designing group of game developers called Elite Architects of ROBLOX. He is also a part of the development group StyLiS Studios, which currently develops and holds the game Phantom Forces. Call of Robloxia 5 He was rewarded with Outrageous Builder's Club membership by Roblox Administrator Sorcus, possibly because his game won two Roblox Game Conference 2012 awards, one for the "Best FPS" and the second for "Game of the Year". On May 29, 2014, Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox At War, litozinnamon's most popular game, crashed and everyone's data was erased. litozinnamon could not fix the bugs, so he himself stated that he had to move on. That briefly left other places uncontested, but soon after, the Roblox update that caused the crash was removed, bringing players back to the game. Phantom Forces In August 2014, he started a new project called Phantom Forces. Players who have purchased paid access to this map and tested it during the alpha will also receive tester tag after their names in the chat. In the 2015 Bloxys, Phantom Forces won the Game of the year award. Clanning Early in 2013, litozinnamon joined a clan called The Infinity Army (founded by Hello62998), which had around 500 members at the time. Many forumers were surprised that it wasn't a joke when that clan's leader, applepie103, announced to C&G that litozinnamon joined his group. The cause of him joining this clan is unknown, although some users believed litozinnamon and applepie103 knew each other outside of Roblox. Litozinnamon was awarded the rank of General; however, it is unclear whether he actually assisted the clan in any way, or if his rank was honorary. Litozinnamon left the clan following the leader's retirement and has not participated in clans since.